You Need Some Rest
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang England yang sibuk, Japan yang manja dan teh tengah malam mereka.


_Disclaimer_

_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_You Need Some Rest © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_EnglandxJapan/AsaKiku, pendek, feel yang nggak dapet, plotless, AR semi-AU, maybe OOC._

_**Not gonna say anything nice? then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Japan, aku sibuk," ulang England seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Japan bersikukuh. "Kau perlu istirahat, dan aku hanya mengajakmu keluar untuk minum teh sebentar."

England mengambil file lainnya, memindai isinya sejenak, dan menandatanganinya sebelum ia menjawab pernyataan Japan. "Dengar, Japan. Aku tahu kau kesepian dan butuh teman minum teh, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Kau tidak lihat tumpukan file-file ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk delapan tumpuk file berbagai jenis dengan pulpennya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantu," paksa Japan.

England menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa setiap kali Japan kehilangan sifat penurutnya, ia selalu menjadi orang keras kepala yang menyebalkan?

"Terserah kau sajalah.." jawab England kemudian menyodorkan dua tumpuk file. "Tandai proposal mana yang menurutmu rencananya menguntungkan kita. Tandai saja, jangan tulis tanda tanganku disana. Dan juga, kalau kau sudah selesai, masukkan proposal yang kau tolak ke file kuning bertuliskan _reject _itu," jelas England.

Japan mengangguk paham. "Baik."

Setelah itu, Japan menarik sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari sana. Mengambil sebuah file, memindai sejenak, dan menandainya dengan sebuah label kertas—tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang England lakukan. "England," panggilnya.

England menggeram pelan. "Apa?"

"Setelah ini kau akan menemaniku minum teh?" tanya Japan yang masih _ngotot_ ingin minum the dengannya. England kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada pulpen—menahan emosi.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Setelah ini selesai, kita minum teh!" erangnya tanda menyerah.

Japan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, England."

"Hm. Sama-sama," jawabnya tak acuh.

Setelah itu, semuanya berjalan tenang. Tidak ada yang bicara, ataupun saling melirik satu sama lain. Tidak ada atmosfer romantis diantara mereka. Mereka jadi seperti pasangan bos dan asisten—bukan pasangan kekasih.

"England, aku sudah selesai," ucap Japan sambil membawa file-file yang sudah disortir ke meja England.

England mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Duluan saja sana."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Sekali, England mendecak kesal. "Bukan begitu—"

"Aku cuma bercanda kok," ucap Japan kemudian terkikik kecil.

"Sialan," geram England sambil mendelik kesal kearah Japan.

Japan yang melihat raut wajah England, berinisiatif berjalan keluar ruangan. "Kubuatkan teh. Mau apa?"

"Ceylon."

Mendengar jawaban singkat, Japanpun tersenyum simpul sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan England. Setelah memastikan Japan sudah benar-benar keluar—dan tidak mengintip atau menguping dari luar—, England membenturkan dahinya ke meja dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ya ampun, aku lelah sekali," keluhnya. Bayangkan, mengelola negara yang sedang berada dipuncak kejayaan dimana memiliki banyak hal yang harus diurusi, dan harus memanjakan kekasih yang kalau sedang keras kepala—benar-benar sosok yang menyebalkan.

**Kriing! Kriing!**

Telepon dimejanya berdering. England berharap ini bukan dari seseorang yang menyebalkan—tolong.

"Halo? England disini."

"_Ah! England! Ini America!"_

England menepuk wajahnya dengan emosi. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal, kenapa harus si maniak hamburger yang menelponnya?

"Ya, kenapa, America?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah merasa berhasil mengontrol emosi.

"_Kudengar dari Japan, kau sedang kerepotan, ya? Khukhukhu.. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajahmu sekarang. _Well, _perlu bantuan?"_

England tercengang. Wow. Sungguh, ini 'wow' sekali. Seorang America yang terkenal tidak peduli—oke, tidak peka, lebih tepatnya—pada lingkungan sekitarnya menawarkan bantuan pada 'mantan' kakaknya. Mungkin England bisa membuat ini menjadi _World Trending Topic _bulan ini.

"Euh, yah.. Kalau aku sedang butuh bantuan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya England yang diam-diam merasa senang.

"_Yah, mungkin akan kuminta France untuk membantumu—"_

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"_Kalau begitu Italy—"_

"Ya Tuhan, America, kau gila?!"

"_Bagaimana dengan Spain?"_

England bergidik sesaat. "Tidak, tolong jangan Spain."

"_Tuh, 'kan. Kau menolak semuanya.. Sudah kuduga, sih.. Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi bantu."_

"…"

"_Dah England~"_

**TUT**

"…sialan," rutuk England setelah terdiam cukup lama. Apa gunanya pria bodoh itu menelpon untuk menawarkan bantuan yang tidak berguna?

Dan oh—

"_Kudengar dari Japan…"_

Kata-kata America terngiang sesaat ditelinga England. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Yah, setidaknya Japan sudah membantuku," ucapnya, kemudian melirik sekilas tumpukan filenya. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke jam dinding diruangannya. Hampir jam 11 malam. Iya. Jam 11 malam _yang itu_. Saat dimana seharusnya kau tengah berbaring dan menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

"Hah, kulanjutkan nanti saja, deh.." England bangkit, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kaki-kakinya yang lelah, menuntunnya perlahan ke teras kantornya. Disana, duduk dengan manis dan tenang, sosok yang amat dicintai England.

"Japan."

Japan menoleh lembut. Semilir angin menerpa rambut hitamnya yang membuat setiap helainya nampak bersinar. Wajahnya yang terpantul sinar bulan terlihat berseri-seri. Dan matanya yang datar, memantulkan pandangan penuh kasih sayang dan antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Japan seraya menuangkan the Ceylon untuk England.

"_Well_, belum, sih.. Tapi nanti saja, lah.." ujarnya santai, kemudian menarik kursi kosong diseberang Japan.

Japan terkekeh. Kekehan itu membesar, dan berakhir menjadi tawa renyah milik Japan.

"Apa, sih?" England mempertanyakan apa yang membuat Japan tertawa. Walaupun sebenarnya, diam-diam England menikmati raut wajah Japan yang begitu manis saat tertawa.

"Ahaha.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf ," ucap Japan, kemudian menyesap tehnya.

England mengalihkan pandangannya pada teh Ceylon dihadapannya, mengabaikan kebingungannya tadi. "Kau tidak kembali ke negaramu?" England memulai pembicaraan.

Japan terdiam sesaat. "Yah, aku akan berangkat besok pagi."

England mengangguk-anguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia paham akan keputusan Japan. "Jadi, ingin kecupan sebelum tidur?"

Japan tersenyum. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

**Chu~**

England mengecup kening Japan sesaat. Bukan kecupan pada bibir yang biasa mereka lakukan. Bukan kecupan yang lama dan dalam. Kali ini kecupan dikening, dengan cepat dan lembut. Namun entah kenapa, membuat kesan mendalam bagi Japan.

"Kenapa… yang seperti itu… aku tidak.." Japan terlalu gugup hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang 'tidak biasa'. Memangnya tidak boleh?" ucap England santai kemudian menyesap tehnya seolah tidak peduli dengan wajah Japan yang kian memerah.

"Uh…"

Dan England hanya bisa menikmati wajah merah Japan. Bersamaan dengan berdentangnya jam besar didalam kantornya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>…apaan ini.<p>

Duh, saya minta maaf. Debut di fandom baru, malah bikin yang nggak jelas begini.. /v/

Oh, well, sudahlah.

Dan, emm… sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya!

_With some syrup and ice sugar,_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
